My Treasure Planet Story
by StaceyLouise
Summary: I have always loved the film Treasure Planet by Disney, but in this story I have used the same storyline from the film but I have added one more character to it... who just happens to be a girl.
1. Chapter 1  A New Adventure

Prologue

Mr. Arrow led me and Doppler down a flight of stairs below deck, where we then came to a galley, a warm-looking room that was the mess hall lit by a stove. A variety of alien looking food hung all around. A dark, large figure of a man was working at one of the counters whistling to himself. On the other side of the kitchen was a smaller figure sat on a stool peeling – what looked like – potatoes. He was wearing a hat over his face so I couldn't get a good look at him, when he raised his head; some long strands of blonde hair fell from the hat – and I realised I was mistaken he was a girl!

Chapter 1

A New Adventure

"Lizzie, where did they go?" I turned and saw Silver in the door way – he had managed to climb the stairs, it was very difficult for him to walk up stairs with his mechanic leg; he also had a mechanical arm, eye and ear too. He was a large and rough-looking man, but he always spoke pleasantly – he had sent me and his minions up the stairs of the inn to find the map.

"They jumped out the window." I replied. The others and I were stood crowded round that window the trio had jumped out of; they had somehow managed to land onto a carriage and were riding away as we spoke.

"Right then lads," Silver spoke to the rest of the crew. "Burn down the place and head back to the ship, before the cops arrive."

"What about Bones' body, Captain?" asked Onus. Onus was a very small, slug-like creature with many eyes.

"Leave it – it can go down with the place." Silver grunted.

Hands; who was a huge creature with four arms, did the honour of starting the fire and we all headed back to our ship; empty handed. Once we were all on board we left as quickly as possible – leaving the little inn to burn; I looked out one of the port hole window and saw a little sign that said '_Benbow'_ – it was quiet a nice looking place before it was set alight.

"Guess what Lads!" Silver shouted when we had all crowded into his tiny room of a very run down inn on the spaceport Crescentia, we were all very tired after we had returned from the map hunt on Montressor. "They're hirin' crew for an expedition," Silver said cheerfully.

"Yeah, and?" hissed Scroop; a red spider-like creature – as always Scroop had to question everything Silver said, did and every mission we went on.

"Because; usually when they're hirin' for crew, they tell you where you're goin' and this one doesn't." Silver holds out a poster that was advertising for crew and, as Silver said, it didn't tell you where it was heading.

"Ssso..." Scroop hissed again.

"Oh if you're not interested then I won't bother to include you then." Silver said he began to fold the poster away and turned to the door.

"Hang on," Oxy spoke up as he walked off Moron's head and onto a set of draws as Silver paused and turned back round to us. "Why are you so interested in THIS expedition, boss?"

Silver smiled "Well, we lose the map that was meant to lead us to Flint's treasure, and then all o' a sudden they're advertising for crew members for the RLS Legacy headin' on some unknown destination. If it's headin' to Treasure Planet we'll apply for the jobs and when we get there we take over the ship, they won't be expectin' pirates to apply for jobs, will they?"

There was silence in the room for a while as Silver's dim crew thought through his plan, Silver looked slightly disappointed that no one liked his idea – until the silence was broken by me as I stepped forward.

"I like it," the rest of the crew turned to me; I continued, "When do we go?"

Silver managed to throw me a quick smile, before Onus spoke as well; "I like it too!"

"Yeah, me too!" Meltdown; a huge cubby monster, shouted, followed by a huge cheer from the rest of the crew as they all hurled their fists' into the air in agreement; everyone except Scroop, who was gritting his teeth and staring at Silver.

"That settles it then lads; go and rest up and we'll head over and sign up in the mornin'." Silver yelled over the crew. Soon the room thinned out until me and Silver were the last ones in the room; Silver turned to me, he opened his mouth to speak but then closed it again he looked like he wanted to say something but choose not to. As I was about to turn and leave Silver decided to speak.

"Lizzie?" I turned back round, again Silver looked like he was going to say something but again, he couldn't bring himself to say it. Silver wasn't really one to say thanks and sorry, I had leant that by now. Instead Silver cleared his throat and asked; "Have you seen Morph anywhere?"

Morph was a small pink blob; he didn't have a particular shape as he was a shape-shifter. Silver had rescued him on a planet called Proteus-one; they had been together ever since. Morph is like a little puppy to me, he's always getting into trouble – whether he's hiding or taken the form of an object and whining up the crew.

"No, I haven't seen him." I replied to Silver, "He's properly hiding somewhere."

Silver looked slightly disappointed but he smiled and I retuned it, I turned and left the room.

The corridor was dimly lit and curling with bugs and spider webs everywhere. However, as I walked towards my room at the end of the corridor, I could see Scroop stood outside my door waiting for me; he was alone.

"What can I do for you, Scroop?" I asked politely, I knew from experience that you should never make Scroop angry, there had been many times where I had said the wrong thing and Silver usually turned up and save me from become Spider droppings.

"Why did you agreeee to thissss expedition?" he hissed.

"It's the only lead we got to the treasure," I answered quietly; I didn't want to wake any of the other crew members in the other rooms, "now if you don't mind I would like to go bed." As I stepped forward towards the door Scroop grabbed hold of my shirt and pulled me back to where I was, only I was hovering off the floor slightly, he then lent in closer to me; a little bit too close for my liking because I could smell his breath, which reeked of died fly's he had had for dinner.

"If we go on thissss expedition and we end up on a wild goossse chasssse, I'll be holdin' you resssponsssible." He dropped me and turned, without another word, and walked away to is room and left me stood on the spot until I came to my senses and went into my room and flopped onto the bed, where I fell into an uneasy sleep.


	2. Chapter 2 Jim Hawkins

Chapter 2

Jim Hawkins

After we all signed up for the jobs, the next thing I knew I was down in the ship's kitchen helping Silver peel some potatoes... or something that looked like potatoes. Silver had landed the job of being the ship's cook and I was to help him – basically I was a 'Cabin girl.' Me and Silver were waiting for one of our crew members to come down and tell us if they had heard Captain Amelia, who was a slim cat-like creature, mention anything about where we were going or anything about the map.

I was a little bit worried about what Scroop said the other night, that he would blame me if we don't find anything. Silver noticed that something was wrong.

"Wha' the matter Liz, you've been quiet all day?" I looked up from the 'potato' I was peeling; Silver was stirring some stew over the stove.

"Nothing," I lied. "I've never seen you cook before." I quickly added to get off the subject.

"Gotta have a hobby now, 'an't I?" Silver chuckled and turned away to cut some vegetables up.

After a long silence which was broken by loud pounding footsteps hurrying down the stairs – that led to the top deck; it was Meltdown, he came to a halt in front of Silver – he was slightly out of breath.

"We just heard some Doctor talkin' about treasure!" Meltdown said.

"Haaha!" Silver shouted loudly which made both me and Meltdown jump. "What 'id I tell ya, I knew this would be the one!"

"We didn't hear anything about the map though boss," Meltdown continued. "All we heard was that some boy had found it."

"A boy?" I asked, when Meltdown nodded I turned to Silver. "When we raided the inn on Montressor and those three people jumped out the window one of them was a boy."

"You sure, Lizzie?" Silver asked, when I nodded a reply Silver turned to Meltdown. "Tell the rest o' our crew to remain a low profile until I say so, kay?"

"Yes boss." Meltdown turned and hurried back up the stairs, as Silver turned back to the stew and started whistling and I carried on with peeling the 'potatoes.'

After a while I suddenly heard footsteps coming from the stairs, it sounded like – whoever was coming – were arguing.

"That woman! That... FELINE! Who does she think is working for whom?" said the first person.

A second, who sounded younger then the first person replied, "It's MY map, and she's got me bussin' tables—"

"I'll not tolerate a cross word about our captain! There's no finer officer in this or any galaxy!" The person who interrupted was Mr. Arrow; we met him when we had arrived.

They came into the Galley; one of the strangers was a dog-like creature, he wore what looked like a ridiculous space suit. The other was a boy, the same boy who had jumped out the inn window; he looked the same age as me, 15. He wore clothes that looked slightly too big for him and his hair hung in his eyes with a small ponytail.

"Mr. Silver!" Mr. Arrow said, Silver stopped whistling and turned to the newcomers.

"Why, Mr. Arrow, sir!" Silver said cheerfully. "Bringin' these fine-lookin' distinguished gents to grace my humble galley. Had I known, I'da tucked in me shirt!" Silver laughed as he stepped towards the men and tucked in his shirt and apron – his golden eye flashed at the youngest, the one we knew had the map.

The boy noticed this and gasped he whispered something under his breath – that sounded something like '_A Cyborg_."

Mr. Arrow suddenly spoke again, "May I introduce Doctor Doppler, the financier of our voyage." Silver's eye suddenly emitted a red beam of light as he scanned the Doctor's space suit.

"Love the outfit, Doc!" Silver said joking.

"Thank you. Um..." The Doctor smiled timidly as he watched the red beam of light nervously. The Doctor tried to cover himself with his arms and hands as Silver's eye continued to scan him. "Love the eye." He cleared his throat then – still trying to cover himself even though Silver had stopped scanning him – he turned to the young boy stood behind him and pulled him forward. "This young lad is Jim Hawkins." Jim looked at the Doctor slightly annoyed as Silver stepped closer to Jim.

"Jimbo!" Silver said as he stuck out his cybernetic right arm to be shaken only Jim didn't shake it as each of Silvers fingers have been replaced with some dangerous looking implements. Silver laughs quickly as he switches them back into his hand. Jim looks down at the hand, refusing to shake it again. Silver looks at him for a moment, then he pulled his hand back and turned back to the counter to continue working – he continued to talk to Jim as he did so.

"Ah, now" Silver said as he sniped a large group of shrimp from the ceiling – with his mechanic arm changing into a pair of scissors as he did so. "Don't be too put off by this... hunk o' hardware." Silver hummed to himself as he filleted the shrimp with his arm; he then pulled some vegetables towards him as his arm changed into a cleaver, then he began chopping them quickly, then –

"WOAH!" Silver shouted as he hold up his left arm – his hand had disappeared, but his hand popped out of his sleeve, wiggling his fingers at Jim and the Doctor as he chuckled at his own joke.

"These gear have been tough gettin' use to," Silver grabbed three eggs in his left hand, "but they do come in mighty—" he tossed the eggs into the air and then caught them with his cybernetic arm with a special tool, catching them one at a time. "—handy, from time to time..."

Silver cracked all three eggs into the pan with the filleted shrimp and chopped vegetables; he then flipped his cybernetic arm into a flamethrower, quickly heating the contents of the pan. Next he poured it into a pot on the stove; Silver stirred the contents for a few seconds and tasted it. He looked very pleased on how the stew turned out so he ladled the stew into two bowls and handed one each to Jim and the Doctor.

"Here, now." Silver said as he handed over the bowls, "Have a taste o' me famous bonzabeast stew."

The Doctor looked at the brown, chunky contents in his bowl suspiciously; he then sniffed it – acting very much like a dog. He then lapped up some of the stew and licked his chops with a smile and then spoke to Silver.

"Mmm! Delightfully tangy, yet... robust."

"Old family recipe..." Silver replied.

The Doctor lent into the bowl to have some more, but was startled by a large eyeball that had just popped up to the surface of the stew.

"AHHH!" he shrieked – looking at Silver for an explanation.

Silver started laughing and stepped closer to Doppler; "In fact," he pointed at the eyeball, "that was part o' the old family!" Silver started laughing heartily and Doppler sighed. "Just kiddin', Doc." Doppler forced a weak laugh, while Silver plucked the eyeball out of the stew and tossed it into his own mouth. He then went over to Jim. "I'm nothin' if I ain't a kidder," he handed Jim a spoon. "Go on, Jimbo, have a swig."

Jim looked down at a spoonful of the murky stew – somewhat hesitant. I looked away from them for a few seconds to grab another 'potato' from the sack and started peeling that one.

"Morph!" Silver said cheerfully; I looked up and saw the little pick blob staring up at Jim – panting like a puppy. "You jiggle-headed blob o' mischief, so that's where you was hidin'!" Silver continued.

Morph burbles happily and flied up to Jim, who simply stood and stared at Morph. Morph then turned into a straw and plopped into Jim's bowl of stew and seemed to suck up the contains. Morph cheerfully turned back into his normal pink self and sat happily in the empty bowl and belched. Morph then suddenly chirped and flied up closer to Jim's face and he smiled – which must have been for the first time since he arrived in the galley.

"Woah!" Jim said, "Huh! What is that thing?" he asked.

"What is that thing?" Morph mimicked Jim. Jim reached out and touched Morph and he suddenly changed into a very small Jim.

"He's a morph!" Silver answered; Morph then flipped back into his pink self again and affectionately licked Jim on the face like a little puppy. "I rescued the little shape-shifter on Proteus-one." Morph then flow over to Silver and both nuzzled lovingly as Silver continued with his story, "Ah, he took a shine t' me. We been together ever since."

Arrow then spoke up again just when I had finished peeling the last 'potato,' "We're about to get underway. Would you like to observe the launch, Doctor?"

"Would I?" Doctor Doppler answered excitedly. I rose to empty the peelings into a bin and I heaved myself up onto a counter as Silver began to serve more of his stew; so I could try it, Doppler continued to talk to Arrow. "Does an active galactic nucleus have superluminal jets?" he grinned; I wasn't sure whether he had just asked a question or made a joke – either way nobody understood him. "... I'll follow you." Doppler said quickly – slightly embarrassed.

Doppler and Jim began to follow Arrow, but Arrow suddenly turned to Jim and stopped him and spoke to Silver.

"Mr. Hawkins will stay here in your charge, where he'll work alongside Miss Lizzie, Mr. Silver!"

Silver, who was tasting his stew again, spat out a mouthful and began coughing – both of us shocked by this – Silver began to protest along with Jim.

"Hey, w –"

"Oh, but—"

"No, wh—"

"What—the lad's just—"

Mr. Arrow ignored their protest as he left the galley.

Jim and Silver both sighed in unison, realizing their _defeat_. They both rubbed their eyes at the same time without realizing how much they resemble one another. They looked up and looked at one another; Silver replaced his defeated look with a smile out of the side of his mouth and spoke to Jim.

"So... Cap'n's put you with me, eh?"

Jim shrugged; "Whatever," he replied.

Silver shrugged back and smiled; "Ehhh... who be a humble cyborg to argue wi'a cap'n?" Silver turned back to continue cooking; he pulled out a fruit and started peeling it with his cybernetic arm.

Morph flowed to me and I begin to feed him small pieces of food.

Jim picked up a purple fruit from a barrel and started to inspect it and glancing suspiciously at Silver – how much did he know? Jim heaved himself up onto a counter just opposite me, but had a clear view of Silver; he then turned his attention back to the fruit that was in his hand.

"Y'know... these purps, they're kinda like the ones back home... on _Montressor_." Jim said – I noticed he stressed the word Montressor. "Y'ever been there?" he asked Silver.

Silver continued to work – without facing Jim.

"Ehh, can't say as I have Jimbo!" Silver replied as Jim took a bite out of the purple purp and continued.

"Come to think of it... just before I left I met this old guy. He was uhn..." he swallowed the bite of fruit before continuing. "He was kinda looking for a cyborg buddy of his."

Jim was watching Silver carefully for a reaction, but Silver kept his face blank and just acted curious – Silver was VERY good at acting.

"Is 'at so?" Silver responded. Silver begin slicing the fruit that he had been peeling, Jim nodded at him – he was still very suspicious.

"Yeah," Jim said; he began to musing to himself to get Silver's attention. "What was that old salamander's name...? Oh yeah, Bones." Jim continued to watch Silver for a reaction, "Billy Bones?"

Silver poured something from a bottle into the stew he then turned to Jim and made a falsely curious face and replied to Jim; "Bones? Boooones?"

Silver picked up the pot of stew and carried it over to the other counter – nearer to Jim and smiled at him and shook his head; "T'ain't ringin' any bells." Silver lent in closer to Jim and stared at him with his cybernetic eye, he smiled and added; "There's a slew o' cyborgs roamin' this port!"

Just at that moment a whistle sounded from above us from the top deck, all three of us stopped to listen as Mr. Arrow's voice roared "Prepare to cast off!"

"Ehh, off with yeh, lad!" Silver said to Jim, as he started to gently push Jim towards the stairs, "Watch the launch. There be plenty work awaitin' for yeh afterwards." Silver smiled and turned back to the stew as Jim shoved his hand in his jacket pocket and headed up the stairs to the top deck.

Once he was gone Silver looked over his shoulder to make sure he had gone then turned to me and pulled out a small piece of food for Morph – who began to eat happily – Silver's smile had gone as he began to speak to me.

"We best be keepin' a sharpe eye on this one, eh Lizzie?" he said, "We wouldn't want him strayin' into t'ings he shouldn't."

I nodded a reply, but I didn't say anything. There was a short pause then Silver spoke. "Why don't yeh found ou' how much he knows?"

"How?" I asked.

"Yeh could always be friendly to him" he replied.

"How friendly?"

"Just enough so he trust yeh."

"Is it because I'm a girl?" I asked

"Hehehe, no," Silver chuckled. "He just looks da same age that's all."

"I'll think about it."

I thought about it for a while as Silver turned back to cook again. I haven't really spoken to anyone my age since I ran away from the orphanage; which was more than three years. The last time I had a friend – a best friend – she broken so many promises then I've never really trusted anyone since.

I lost my train of thought as the ship jolted and me and Silver both began to float into the air – Silver began to chuckle out loud as the artificial gravity was turned on.

"How 'ard were yeh thinkin', Liz? Ha!"


	3. Chapter 3 Spider Poo

Chapter 3

Silver had left me alone in the galley to clean some pots and pans that he had used for cooking, he said that I needed to look busy encase Jim became more suspicious about us. Silver also said he was going to talk to the captain – to see whether we could get any information about the map from her and also to give Jim something to do to keep him busy.

A few minutes later Silver's distinctive footsteps could be heard from the stairs, he came into the galley and sat at one of the benches and sighed loudly – I got up from the pile of dishes and walked over to Silver.

"Any luck with the captain?" I asked.

"Nope," Silver replied, "I don't think we'll get anythin' from her – very stubborn. Looks like you'll have to try an' fish anythin' from Jimbo."

"I'll try my best." I replied doubtfully.

"Good," Silver said; "Now way don't ya head up to the top deck and try an' make friends with him – his already made two new friends!"

"Already, who?" I asked.

"Mr. Mop and Mrs. Bucket – Ha!" Silver chuckled; I smiled too at his joke as I turned away from him and headed up the stairs.

When I reached the top deck and I looked round for Jim; but I was distracted by a familiar voice that belonged to Scroop.

"Cabin boysss should learn to mind their own bussinessss..." he hissed at someone.

"Why?" Jim asked challengingly as I walk closer to a group of people stood around Jim and Scoop. "Ya' got something to hide, Bright Eyes?"

Suddenly Scroop grabbed hold of Jim's collar and pulled him closer; I had to do something and the first thing that I could think of was to tell Silver. So I ran back down the galley stairs and found Silver – still sitting at the benches but was about to eat a purple purp – he turned and looked at me and before he could say anything I said; "Silver, we have a problem – I think Jim's about to become spider poo!"

Silver rose as quickly as he could and limped towards the stairs and I followed.

When we reached the top we quickly headed over to the group of people – which had grown, many of them cheering Scroop on.

Scroop had lifted Jim higher off the ground and it looked like Scroop had slammed Jim in to one of the ship's mast. Scroop snapped open one of his claws and pointed the sharpest end into Jim's neck – Jim tilted his chin upwards to try and avoid it.

This is when Silver stepped forward and grabbed Scroop's claw with his cybernetic hand; both Jim and Scroop stared at Silver as he spoke.

"Mr. Scroop?" he said as he glanced casually at the purple purp he was holding in his non-cyber hand and took a bite out of it then continued to speak. "You ever see what happens to a fresh purp, when you squeeze REAL HARD?"

Silver suddenly squeezed Scroop's claw tightly – using his cyber hand. Scroop yelled out in pain – dropping Jim, and then he rubbed his claw when Silver had released it.

I ran over and helped Jim up – who thanked me under his breath as Mr. Arrow appeared and bellowed angrily to the group, "What's all this then?"

Mr. Arrow looked round the group and continued to yell, "You know the rules! There'll be no brawling on this ship. Any further offenders will be confined to the brig for the remainder of the voyage." Arrow stopped and glared at Scroop; "Am I clear, Mr. Scroop?"

Scroop glared back at Mr. Arrow, but suddenly Silver's eye flashed red at Scroop – as a warning – Scroop turned back to Arrow and hissed a reply; "Transsparently."

The crew all turned and headed back to their duties again – all talking amongst themselves. Only Silver, Jim and I were left on our own – Silver watched Mr. Arrow leave.

"Well done, Mr. Arrow Sir!" Silver said falsely. "A tight ship's a happy ship... sir!" Once Arrow was out of site; Silver quickly bent down and picked up Jim's mop and glared at him. "Jimbo, I gave you a job! An—"

"—Hey," Jim interrupted him; "I was doing it until that BUG thing—"

"BELAY THAT!" Silver yelled over him, then said warningly; "Now, I want this deck swabbed spotless, and heaven help ye if I come back an' it's not done." He said chastise than threat, he then turned to Morph; "Morph! Keep an eye on this here... pup. Let me know if there be any more distractions." Morph burbled a response, whirled around in the air, and gave himself large, over-sided eyes and trained on Jim, who rolls his eyes.

As Silver and I turned to head back to the galley Silver turned suddenly to me and said loud enough for Jim to hear, "ya better stay 'ere too Liz," Jim suddenly looked over. "Just make sure he doesn' slack off," Jim sighed and turned back to mopping the deck as Silver whispered to me, "Make sure he doesn' come down to da galley; I need a word with our crew – also you'll be able to make friends with him."

He then turned and left me and Jim on our own. I walked back over to Jim and sat on the ledge of the ship, and let my feet hang over the side of the ship.

There was a long silence between Jim and me the only sound was of Jim mopping and sighing every now and then.

It begin to get dark after a while and I hadn't even spoken to Jim. Suddenly I heard Morph behind me; I turned and saw a miniature version of Jim's mop, it squeaked and slid around the deck and across Jim's boots – much faster than Jim's mop.

"At least someone is enjoying themselves" I said out loud.

Jim smiled as he whipped the sweat off his forehead and we both watched Morph turn back into his pink self – he hiccupped a few bubbles.

"Well, this has been a fun day!" Jim said sarcastically. "Meeting new friends; like that spider-psycho." He wiggled his fingers like a spider to demonstrate the creepiness of Scroop.

Morph turned into a smaller version of Scroop and copied the motion of Jim's hand while saying; "Spider-psycho! Spider-Psycho!"

Jim and I both laughed then Jim chuckled; "A little uglier."

Morph then suddenly turned into a more eviler looking Scroop and gave an evil laugh, which was very cartoonish.

Jim laughed and said; "That's pretty close." Morph shrugged then turned back to his normal self.

"Y'know; you shouldn't really upset him, he can be pretty violent." I rubbed my right cheek that held a scar from when I had first encountered Scroop. Jim noticed this and I quickly looked away from him and looked out towards the dark sky.

"You know him?" Jim asked.

"I've met him before," I lied; I tried not to make eye contact with him. Was he now onto me? How much did he know? This was my chance to find out; the only problem is I don't like talking about myself to people I hardly know.

"Did something happen?" Jim asked.

"I rather not talk about it to someone I hardly know." I replied. "It happened a while ago and I'm not one to dwell on the past."

It looked like Jim was going to say something else to me, but he was interrupted by the sound of Silver coming up the stairs to the upper deck.

"Thank heaven for little miracles!" Silver said slightly falsely. "Up ere fer an hour an' the deck's still in one piece."

I looked over a Jim, who was smiling – a bit embarrassed, but grateful.

Jim then spoke to Silver; "Um... look, I ah... What you did, uh," there was a short pause before he said, "Thanks."

Silver smiled before he spoke; "I won't 'ave known unless Liz 'ere 'ant told me." Silver shoved me gently, and Jim smiled at me – I take it that was his way of saying thanks.

Silver then turned to Jim again and asked him, "Didn't yer pap ever teach yeh ta pick yer fights a bit more carefully?"

Jim stopped smiling then looked down and began mopping again without answering. Silver then said; "Yer father not the teachin' sort?"

Jim looked angry and upset, but he tried his best to seem laid-back about it; he then answered Silver's question.

"No, he was more the... taking-off-and-never-coming-back sort." Jim stopped mopping then moved closer to me and Silver near the edge of the ship.

Silver looked concerned, but said quietly; "Sorry, lad."

Jim just shrugged. He tried to avoid making eye contact with Silver as he spoke back, "No big deal, I'm doin' just fine."

"Is'att so?" Silver said, he rubbed his chin and inspected Jim for a few moments – Silver then winked at me, he then stood up straight so he towered over Jim. "Well, since the cap'n has put you in my charge – like it or not I'll be poundin' a few skills into that thick head o' yers to keep you outta trouble!"

Jim looked outraged by this and was about to object, but Silver cut across him.

"From now one I'm not lettin' you outta me sight."

"You can't j—" Jim tried to speak but Silver kept going.

"You wont s'much as—" Silver began to count on his fingers. "—Eat, sleep, or scratch yer bum without my sayin' so!"

Jim glared at Silver; "Don't do me any favors." He said sarcastically.

"Oh, you can be sure of that, my lad!" Silver grinned then put his arm around Jim's shoulder and patted his chest with the other while continuing; "You can be sure of that."


	4. Chapter 4 Avoiding

Chapter 4

Avoiding

It had been over a fortnight and we still hadn't reached our destination. Silver was busy trying to keeping Jim busy; while I was trying to avoid making friends with him, and also every time I saw Scroop he would snap his claw aggressively at me – so I was trying to avoid him as well; so I spent most of my time alone.

However one night I was sat on the bow of the Legacy, staring into the sky – my VERY long hair was blowing in the wind, I had left my hat on my hammock, I usually have my hair tucked under my hat to keep it out of the way – I haven't had it cut in ages.

While I was sat on the bow; I was thinking about the choices I've had to make, thinking about how my life would've turned out if I had chosen a different path – I wouldn't be here; that's for sure.

I was fiddling with my bracelet, usually when I'm thinking or nervous I like to play with the beads – it's an old habit that I never really grown out of.

I lost my train of thought, because I heard someone climbing up the bow towards me and spoke.

"Mind if I join you?" I turned, it was Jim – he looked very tired and worn out.

"Sure," I said. He sat down next to me and we both stared out into the sky in silence.

_I need to talk to him, I need to find out how much he knows, _I thought to myself, but before I had the chance Jim spoke.

"Hey, err..." he paused – scratching his head while he tried to find the right words. "I never got the chance to say it before but; you know a couple of weeks ago; when you got Silver to save me from that spider weirdo."

"Yeah" I responded.

"Well... what I'm trying to say is..." he paused again. "Thanks."

I smiled at him, "If it helps, I had to be saved by Silver when I first encountered Scroop." I said.

"Is that how you got that scar?" he asked, glared at him – just to let him know he was treading on _very_ thin ice. "I know you said before you don't like to focus on the past." He quickly added. "I was only wondering."

"Since you're so curious; yes he did – but Silver stopped him before he could do anything else." I answer

"Why, did he attack you?" Jim asked.

_Just keep answering the question then it'll be my turn to ask him, _I thought to myself again; _lie if you have to!_

"When I first met Silver I had a habit of stealing," I said. "And I tried to seal some of Scroop's money and got court while trying to do it."

"Why did you have the habit of stealing?" Jim asked.

"I use to be homeless and the only way I could get money was to take other peoples, but when Silver took me under his wing the habit was still there." Jim looked slightly worried by this; "Don't worry; I don't do it anymore - getting scarred for life kinda made me stop."

"So, is Silver like your guardian?" There was a short pause before I answered this question.

"I haven't really thought about that; but I suppose he is." Jim nodded a response; there was silence between us again– now it was my turn to ask the questions.

"If you don't mind me asking, but how old where you when your dad left?"

"Why do you want to know?" Jim asked – he seemed a little annoyed that the subject of his dad had turned up again.

I shrugged my shoulders; "Curious."

Jim sighed, "My dad worked away all the time and one day he went and never came back." He paused then continued; "I was about nine or ten when he left, after three years I gave up waiting for him to come back." He looked away from me and stared out toward the sky again then spoke again, "I still have my mum though, but I haven't exactly helped her out much lately. But I'm hoping this trip will help me make it up to her."

I smiled at him and he looked over at me and then asked me; "What happened to your parents?"

I stopped smiling and looked away then answered; "I don't know – I never met them, I lived at an orphanage for the first twelve years of my life. When I turned nine or ten I kinda gave up waiting for them too."

"I thought you said you were homeless?" Jim said confused.

"After twelve years at the orphanage I ran away, hoping to live a better life – that's when I became homeless." _Why do I have a horrible feeling that he's on to me; is he trying to catch me out?_ "Then two years later I met Silver; who helped me out by getting me a job with him on a ship as a cabin girl, and that's how we've been making a living for the last year and a half." The last part was a lie; I thought it would be best if he didn't know that we were pirates – the next part was also a lie. "Scroop also makes his live by applying for jobs on ships too and the first voyage me and Silver went on Scroop was there and that's when I tried to steal from him."

"Oh," Jim replied.

"I've just managed to tell you the all main highlights of my life, in under 15 minutes!" I giggled.

"You've gone through a lot more than me. Nothin's really happened to me, apart from my dad leaving."

"Come on; there must be something you've done." _This could be my chance to find out about the map, _I thought to myself. "You have a girlfriend waiting for you at home?" _how would that question help you, stupid! _However he answered.

"No, I hardly knew any of the girls in my class."

"Did you get kicked out of school or something?"

"What makes you think that?"

"You don't know any girls your age; also you're not at school at the moment." I replied.

"I never did too well at school and I thought coming on this journey would help me."

"Were you looking for an adventure?"

"Yeah, if I'm honest." Jim said sadly. "I thought we were going to be there in no time; fight some pirates along the way, see thing I would never see at home, get into some sticky situation."

"You've already managed to do that last one, on your first day!" I replied.

"Yes, I suppose that's true." He smiled. There was silence between us for awhile; I need something that'll help me gain his trust so he'll tell me about the map and hopefully its location.

"Is that yours?" Jim pointed at my silver beaded bracelet in my hand – I was still playing with it. I replaced it on my right hand where it belonged.

"Yes; it bought from a gift shop that was near the orphanage." I said, "I remember walking by the shop window everyday just to see it and I would wish that I had some money so I could get. Then one day I noticed that it wasn't in the window display; I was really upset – the one thing that I wanted was gone.

"I then returned to the orphanage, went to my room and found a pink box on my pillow; I opened it and the bracelet was there, – if I'm honest I still don't know who got it me."

"They must have known you wanted it," Jim replied.

"Yeah, they must have." I replied with a smile. Again there was silence between us which was only broken Jim yawning.

"I think it's about time I went to bed," Jim sighed. "I expect Silver will have plenty of work for me tomorrow."

"Are you going straight to bed?" I asked – I had an idea that I hoped would gain his trust.

"Well... yeah," He replied.

"Would you like to come down to the galley and have some of Silver's hot chocolate with me, the rest of the crew will be there – sometime Silver likes to tell some of his stories?"

"You don't mind hanging around with me?" Jim asked, as I stood up.

"No, what gave you the impression that I didn't?" Jim stood too as we walked towards the galley.

"Well, for the past few weeks I've been thinking you were trying to avoid me!" he chuckled.


End file.
